RWBY AU: M32 - Volume 2
by Rocketiermaster
Summary: WARNING! SPOILERS FOR RWBY! WATCH THAT FIRST! So, this is a continuation of the last volume, and it's a similar idea. Every character except for my OC should be credited to RoosterTeeth Animation. Fair warning, my writing is pretty bad at this point, but it will get better. Just stick with it, it will get better, and eventually split from the original story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

POV: Rocket

It was a new year, and I was ready. We had just gotten back to Beacon, but we still had 1 week until classes actually started. We were all eating our first lunch back in the new school year, when Ruby walked in with a binder almost bigger than her. She slammed it on the table to get our attention.

Ruby: Friends! Sisters! Weiss. (There was a short scoff from Weiss) four score and 7 minutes ago, I had a dream to have the best semester ever!

Rocket: I think she just combined 3 different speeches…

Weiss: She actually planned for something? I'm impressed.

Ruby: We only have 1 week left before classes start, and I plan to fill it with as many interesting activities as possible. So let's start off the semester with a bang! Who's with me?

Yang: I always start my semester off, with a YANG!

We heard boos from the table behind us. I ducked right before a tomato would have hit me. Instead it hit Yang, who threw an apple back.

Blake: I think I might sit all that out…

Weiss: Sit out or not, I think everything we do, we should do as a team.

She stood up, suddenly filled with passion.

Weiss: We sho-

That was when the pie hit Weiss in the face. We looked over, and everyone was covering their faces, except for Nora who was pointing at Ren. A food fight was about to begin. I also noticed right before the food fight started, Sun and another kid I had never seen before walked into the room. The first thing Nora did was duck out of the fight to build a "castle". She finished within a few seconds (Seriously, HOW?!), and climbed to the top.

Nora: I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!

Ruby: Justice will be swift. Justice will be painful. It will be,

RWBY: Delicious!

JNPR started by throwing watermelons at us.

Ruby: Yang, turkeys!

Apparently there had been some sort of planning and strategizing that I hadn't seen, because Yang immediately knew what he meant. There were around 14 watermelons being thrown at us. Yang ran forward, and rolled. While she was rolling, she picked up 2 turkeys and used them as gloves. She started punching every single watermelon out of the air. While she was doing that, Blake ran forward with 2 breadsticks, meeting in the middle with Pyrrha, who had 1. Somehow Pyrrha kept up. Inevitably, the bread broke. Blake jumped back, picking up a string of sausages, which she used as a whip. She quickly disarmed Pyrrha, and then knocked her down. This entire time, I had been looking for anything scythe shaped. Not finding anything, I improvised. I took some spaghetti, and tied 2 breadsticks together in the shape of a scythe.

Rocket: Hah!

I brandished my new scythe, when it fell completely apart. I just decided to sit down and watch for a bit. Ruby joined the fight in the most interesting way possible, by using a tray as a skateboard. Pyrrha knocked out Blake, then threw her breadstick like a javelin, aimed at Ruby. Ruby bounced it back with considerably force, as it hit Jaune in the face, knocking him out. Pyrrha grabbed another breadstick, while Weiss picked up a swordfish and entered the fray. She immediately engaged with Pyrrha, and won. Then Nora began to fight with Weiss. Nora had grabbed a pipe, and stuck it through a watermelon to make a makeshift hammer. Weiss' sword fish didn't stand a chance. She had speed, but Nora had actual power. Seeing she was outmatched, she used her glyphs to launch Nora back. Nora hit the vending machines with a crash, and had an idea. She picked up a can of soda, and threw it. It was "People Like Grapes" soda, which is known for its carbonation. That extra carbonation went a long way, because when the can hit the ground, it went off like a grenade. Pyrrha, who had just woken up, had an idea. She used her semblance to pick up all of the cans in the area, and launched them at Blake, who had also just woken up. Blake inevitable went down completely. Weiss re engaged with Nora, and got launched into a pillar. Ruby caught her.

Ruby: Weiss! Don't leave me. NOO!

Yang ran by Ruby, grabbing two turkeys as she went. Then she started dueling with Ren. She absolutely decimated him, smashing him into the floor. Nora then went up against Yang with the same setup as before. Yang went for a punch, while Nora went for an upsmash with her hammer. Nora was faster. Yang was launched through the roof, leaving a huge gap. Ruby was the last one standing. All of JNPR was starting to wake up. Ruby had a last ditch plan. She started running. Fast. Then she burst into rose petals and spun, creating a horizontal tornado effect. All of the cans that Pyrrha hadn't used were caught up in it, along with all of team JNPR. Ruby then stopped in front of the wall, and the wind she had created cracked it! She jumped out of the way of the carnage. The wind swept JNPR against the wall and held them there while all of the cans and other rubble were also sent flying to the wall. The entire wall was painted like tie-dye. Ruby landed in front of them, just as team JNPR slid off the wall, leaving clear areas on the wall where they had previously covered up.

Sun: I love these guys.

The kid who was with him was absolutely covered in food. Before the other kid could respond, Glynda came bursting into the room.

Rocket: This isn't going to be good...

She raised her "wand", and suddenly, everything started to fix itself. Tables floated back into place. Broken pieces of pottery remade plates and bowls.

Glynda: Children, please. Do not play with your food.

The rest of team RRWB- wait..

Rocket: Wait, where's Yang?

Suddenly there was a crash and Yang landed on a table, breaking it.

Ozpin: Let them be kids, at least for a bit longer.

Glynda: They are supposed to be the defenders of the world.

Ozpin: And they will, but first they need to be children. It isn't a role they'll have forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV: Rocket

We were in the library, but we were nowhere near quiet. It was still 6 day until classes started back up, and team RWBY was playing The World of Remnant Board Game™. Meanwhile, I was reading. Apparently the "no noise" rule doesn't apply in high school libraries, becau-

Yang: Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card!

Ruby: Whaaaaat?!

Yang: Giant nevermore! If I roll a 1 or a 2, it destroys all of your forces!

Ruby: But if you roll a 4, 5, or 6, then it'll turn on your own troops, destroying your entire army!

Yang: That's just a risk that I'm willing take!

Rocket: Remember when the library used to be for reading?

Ren: Thank you!

Next thing I knew, Ruby was on the table, bawling.

Ruby: Why did it have to be a 2?!

Yang: Ok Weiss, your turn.

Weiss: I… have no idea what I'm doing.

Yang: Well, actually, the game is pretty easy. You see, you have atlas-

At that point, I just tuned them out. That is, until I heard Weiss laughing maniacally.

Weiss: All of Remnant will be mine! MINE! Mwahaha, AHAHAHAHAH-

Yang: Trap card.

Weiss: Huh?

Yang: All of your forces have been destroyed.

And then, Weiss was on the table, bawling.

Rocket: This game seems to be emotionally devastating.

Yang: Alright, your turn Blake.

Blake hadn't been paying attention in the slightest.

Blake: Huh?

Yang: It's your turn.

Blake: Oh, I don't think I'm going to play anymore.

Rocket: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. I'll cover for her.

I set my book down, and took Blake's place.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

We walked back into team RWBY's room, since I basically only use mine for sleeping.

Yang: He totally cheated!

Ruby: You're just mad cause the rookie beat you.

Rocket: I had no idea what I was doing.

Blake started to walk into the side room we have for silent studying. Normally most of the team doesn't use it, because studying is social with them, but I've noticed Blake using it more and more often since the end of the last semester.

Weiss: STOP!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV: Rocket

Rocket: _Oh boy. Weiss is mad again. What did we do this time?_

Weiss: Since we got back, you have been nothing but quiet, anti-social, and moody.

Yang: Sorry, but have you met Blake?

Weiss: I get it, that's your "thing", but you've been even more so recently. You promised you would tell us the next time something came up. So, Ms. Belladonna, what is wrong?

With the last sentence she pointed at Blake.

Blake: I… It's Torchwick. Remember how he escaped? I've been trying to figure out what he's going to do next, and I just can't. We have to at least try to stop him!

Weiss: I'm sure between blowing up nightclubs, Before we go on another crazy, dangerous adventure, let me once again be the voice of reason. We're just kids. We aren't ready for these kinds of villains.

Blake: And we may never BE ready! You think the bad guys are just going to sit there and wait until graduation day? They are out there planning right now, and it's our jobs to figure out what he is really up to, and put a stop to his plans.

Ruby: Let's put this to vote! Allinfavorofbecomingtheyoungesthuntressestosingle- handedlybringdownacorruptorganizationconspiringagainstthekingdomofVale, say aye.

Yang: Yes! I love it when your feisty!

Weiss: I guess it could be fun…

Rocket: It does seem to be our best option here.

Ruby: None of you said aye…

Blake: Well I guess it's settled then. We're in this together.

Rocket: Is there any other way to handle this?

Ruby: Let's hatch a plan.

Yang: Yah!

Something dawned on Ruby as she gasped.

Ruby: I left my board game in the library!

Weiss: We're doomed…

Ruby: Be right back!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Ruby ran out into the hallway, and straight into a group of 3 people. The one on the right had gray hair, though he was still a teenager. The one on the left had green hair and red eyes. The one in the middle, had black hair, and didn't look like a teenager in the slightest. She had glowing orange eyes.

Ruby: Oof! Sorry…

?: It's no big deal, just watch where you're going next time.

Ruby: I haven't seen you all around. Are you here for the festival?

?: Yeah, I guess you could say that.

Ruby: Oh, your rooms are in the guest building.

?: And where is that?

Ruby: If you are looking from the entrance of this building, it's on your right, three blocks down.

?: Thanks. I guess we'll see you around.

Ruby: Yep! Hope to see you around!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

POV: Rocket

It was the end of the day, and we were being forced to listen to another of Port's grand stories. He was in the beginning of the end of his story, when the bell rang, releasing us from classes. Jaune had been peppering Weiss with the usual sort of questions, which she hadn't even looked like she was paying attention to. When the bell rang, she answered "no" to every single one, except for, "Are you even listening?". We met back up in the room to make our final preparations, and to make sure everyone knows their role.

Ruby: Ok, let's just check one last time to make sure everyone knows what they are doing.

Weiss: I'll be going to the CCT for Vale, and getting as many files from the Schnee Libraries about the White Fang as I can.

Blake: I'll be going to one of the White Fang's favorite places to meet and give everyone jobs for upcoming raids. I'll see what their up to.

Yang: I know a guy on the shady side of town. He tends to know everything that goes on, and he still owes me a couple of favors.

Rocket: I'll be in the middle of the other 3 places as backup, just in case anyone needs me.

Ruby: Ok! Let's do this!

Sun: Yah!

Ruby: Sun?! How did you even get up here?

Sun: Oh, it's easy, I do it all the time.

Weiss: You WHAT?!

Sun: I climb trees all the time.

Weiss didn't seem fully convinced that that is what Sun meant.

Ruby: Sorry Sun, but we didn't want to get friends involved with this.

Sun: That's crazy! You should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune.

We looked out the window.

Neptune: Sup.

That was the boy Sun was with before during the food fight. He was standing on a small ledge.

Blake: How did you even get up here?

Neptune: I have my ways. But seriously, can we come inside now? We are, like, really high up right now.

After Sun and Neptune came in, we integrated them into the plan.

Ruby: Ok. Sun, you go with Blake, and Neptune, you can go with Yang.

Weiss: Hey Ruby, wouldn't it make sense for you to go with Yang since she's your sister?

Ruby; Well, then who would go with you?

Weiss: I guess Neptune would have to go with me.

Yang: Remember how I said "shady" part of town? I would prefer it if Ruby didn't go there with me.

Weiss: But-

Ruby: Come on, Weiss!

Ruby dragged Weiss out of the room.

Rocket: I guess we're leaving. I can make it to anyone in the group within 5 minutes. If you can't call, text a random letter to anyone in the group, and they can tell me to go help you.

This was a system we had already had set up, but Sun and Neptune hadn't heard about it. After everyone left, I left for the middle of town. Yang was headed West, Ruby and Weiss were headed East, and Blake was going South.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

POV: Rocket

It was the end of the day, and we were being forced to listen to another of Port's grand stories. He was in the beginning of the end of his story, when the bell rang, releasing us from classes. Jaune had been peppering Weiss with the usual sort of questions, which she hadn't even looked like she was paying attention to. When the bell rang, she answered "no" to every single one, except for, "Are you even listening?". We met back up in the room to make our final preparations, and to make sure everyone knows their role.

Ruby: Ok, let's just check one last time to make sure everyone knows what they are doing.

Weiss: I'll be going to the CCT for Vale, and getting as many files from the Schnee Libraries about the White Fang as I can.

Blake: I'll be going to one of the White Fang's favorite places to meet and give everyone jobs for upcoming raids. I'll see what their up to.

Yang: I know a guy on the shady side of town. He tends to know everything that goes on, and he still owes me a couple of favors.

Rocket: I'll be in the middle of the other 3 places as backup, just in case anyone needs me.

Ruby: Ok! Let's do this!

Sun: Yah!

Ruby: Sun?! How did you even get up here?

Sun: Oh, it's easy, I do it all the time.

Weiss: You WHAT?!

Sun: I climb trees all the time.

Weiss didn't seem fully convinced that that is what Sun meant.

Ruby: Sorry Sun, but we didn't want to get friends involved with this.

Sun: That's crazy! You should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune.

We looked out the window.

Neptune: Sup.

That was the boy Sun was with before during the food fight. He was standing on a small ledge.

Blake: How did you even get up here?

Neptune: I have my ways. But seriously, can we come inside now? We are, like, really high up right now.

After Sun and Neptune came in, we integrated them into the plan.

Ruby: Ok. Sun, you go with Blake, and Neptune, you can go with Yang.

Weiss: Hey Ruby, wouldn't it make sense for you to go with Yang since she's your sister?

Ruby; Well, then who would go with you?

Weiss: I guess Neptune would have to go with me.

Yang: Remember how I said "shady" part of town? I would prefer it if Ruby didn't go there with me.

Weiss: But-

Ruby: Come on, Weiss!

Ruby dragged Weiss out of the room.

Rocket: I guess we're leaving. I can make it to anyone in the group within 5 minutes. If you can't call, text a random letter to anyone in the group, and they can tell me to go help you.

This was a system we had already had set up, but Sun and Neptune hadn't heard about it. After everyone left, I left for the middle of town. Yang was headed West, Ruby and Weiss were headed East, and Blake was going South.


	6. Chapter 5 (continued)

Chapter 5.5

POV: Omniscient

When Blake and Sun left for the South side of town, with Blake looking for markers on the side of the street. After about 15 minutes of walking, they found it. 3 vertical slashes that could have just been a coincidence, but Blake knew otherwise.

Blake: Back here.

Sun: Ok, so how are we going to get in? Air duct? Back door?

Blake tossed him a gray, rectangular object.

Blake: Try, "The front door".

Sun looked at what Blake had thrown him. It was a grimm mask that all white fang recruits had to wear. If they stayed for a certain amount of time, they would get upgraded to a bigger mask. When he looked up, he realized Blake already had hers on. He quickly put his on, and they left. Just before the door, he thought of something.

Sun: If what you believe what you're doing is right, then why hide who you are?

Blake: Their symbolic. Humanity made monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters.

Sun: Creepy.

Blake: Yah, well so is the guy who started it.

They continued walking, and eventually made it to the actual meeting place. It changed every meeting, rotating at random between 4 or 5 different places. They scratched a different place depending on where the upcoming meeting was going to be held.

White Fang Guard: New recruits to the right.

The meeting was taking place in a large warehouse, that had a big wooden stage set up in the middle. There was also a curtain rigged to the ceiling. Sun and Blake joined the crowd of other recruits on the right side of the stage. There was a muscular white fang member with a slightly bigger mask than everyone else. Since, in the white fang, mask size showed rank, Blake deduced that he was a lieutenant.

Lieutenant: Hello everybody! I would like to introduce to you, one of our most beloved partners. He joined us a bit back, and has been nothing but help to us since. Roman, come on out.

Roman Torchwick walk out from behind the curtains, and was met with a storm of boos.

Roman: Thank you, thank you. You're too kind.

White fang recruit: What's a human doing here?!

Roman: I am glad you asked. I would have to agree with you, that humans, are in fact, the worst. But I realized something big a while ago. We have the same enemy, you and I. The ones in charge. Those nasty humans, who have run your lives into the ground. They're a pest. Luckily, I'm the best exterminator around. No offence to any, small animal faunas.

A small ring of laughter ran around the room. He was already starting to be a bit more accepted here.

Roman: Now, my employer has given me a fair bit of resources to complete my job. And that includes, this.

As he said that, he pulled the tarp off of a giant object next to him. What had first appeared to be an unused machine, was revealed to be an Atlesian Paladin.

Roman: Now, if you want to stay at home, and leave this fight to others, that's fine. But if you want to join your brothers in the south-east quadrant and go up against the government, this is the firepower I can provide you.

Blake: How did he get his hands on one of those? They aren't even being produced yet.

Finally the Lieutenant stepped back up to the stage.

Lieutenant: Before we wrap things up, I would like all new recruits to meet me behind the stage to be welcomed into the white fang.

Sun: What do we do now?

If Blake and Sun went behind the curtains, at least Blake would certainly be recognized. They had to leave.

Blake: We need to disappear.

Roman was scanning the new recruits, and noticed them. He remembered them from the docks.

Sun: He sees us…

Sun waved amicably. Roman finally recognized them.

Blake: He can't see in the dark.

Then, before Roman could say anything, she shot the electrical box. While the light were out she and Sun started to run.

Roman: After them!

Blake: Quick! To the window

There was quick second of silence, except for a mechanical whir of a machine starting up. Then, Blake and Sun were out the window, shattering it, and once again letting lights into the warehouse. Fast on their heels though, Roman was chasing after them in the new Atlesian Paladin. They were only barely able to stay ahead.

Sun: We need back-up

Blake: On it!

She quickly texted Yang, and began moving in a northwest direction.

Blake: I just hope she's ready when we get there...


	7. Chapter 5 (continued again)

Chapter 5.6

POV: Omniscient

Yang parked her motorcycle and got off. Neptune sat there stunned for a second, before shaking his head and getting off too. I guess that's what Yang hair will do to you after around a 5 minute drive.

Yang: Ok, this is where my friend is. Remember, when we get inside, I'll do the talking.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

From Junior's perspective, a couple of his men just ran inside, and shut the sliding doors. They were 5 inch thick concrete, and made to resist a rocket launcher.

Junior: What are you two idiot's doing?

Guards: Uh, its her! You know the one with uh, with... uh… the… ha-

Suddenly the concrete doors were blasted wide open and Yang stepped inside.

Yang: Guess who's back?

Within seconds she had around 20 guns aimed for her face.

Neptune: Soooo… Can you define "friend" for me?

There was the feint click of the Ember Celica going out of bracelet mode.

Junior: STOP! Nobody. Shoot. So, uh… Blondie. You're here. Why?...

Yang: You still owe me a drink.

Suddenly she grabbed Junior's arm and dragged him through the crowd of guards.

Neptune: What a woman.

He then immediately turned to two twins standing against the wall.

Neptune: Ladies.

Both: Hmph. Whatever.

Yang had dragged Junior over to the bar, and sat him down.

Yang: Remember this little scenario?

Junior: Yes ma'am ah, sir…

Yang: First of all, one strawberry sunrise please!

Then she turned to Junior. A fate worse than death.

Yang: So… I need some information.

Junior: And why would I tell you after what you did last time?

Yang balled her fists.

Junior: Ok, what do you want to know?

Yang: I want to know everything you know about Roman Torchwick.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yang and Neptune were standing outside.

Yang: I can't believe he didn't know ANYTHING.

Neptune: Yah, there are some places where he probably wasn't telling the truth, but I don't think any of them apply to what we were asking him.

Yang: Hey, at least I got a cool drink out of the deal.

Yang's scroll buzzed.

Yang: Uh oh.

Neptune: What?

Yang: Blake and Sun might be in trouble. I'll send word to everyone.

She then texted everyone in the group. The only problem, was that it refused to send to Rocket.

Yang: COME ON! STUPID PHONE!

She started using every trick in the book to get to try to get it to send. She was so busy, she didn't notice Ruby say that Rocket was with her, meaning everyone had been alerted.

Neptune: Uh, Yang?

Yang: YAH?!

Neptune: Rocket got it from Ruby's phone.

Yang: Oh.

She calmed down almost instantly. There was only one problem.

Yang: Where are they?

As soon as she sent the text, she heard what sounded like metallic footsteps at a running speed. Suddenly, Blake and Sun passed by on the main road, followed quickly by the mech.

Sun: OVER HEEEEEEEEEEE-

They went by the opening in the intersection, and the sound was cut off.

Neptune: I think that was them…

Yang: Yah, I know. Hang on!

They got on the motorcycle and left within seconds.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

POV: Rocket

I'm so glad they gave team leaders trackers for their team's scrolls. We were able to pinpoint Blake's exact location using it, and we calculated where to intercept their path. We got in touch with Weiss, Blake, and Yang to make a plan, and then we were off.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

We ended up on the highway, and knew we had exactly 1 minute before Blake and Sun arrived. We got set up, and then got on the p-comms. The p-comm system was a system of earpieces I had set up, at allowed us to talk through earpieces, as if we were right next to each other. They had a 500 mile radius.

Ruby: Is everyone here?

Weiss: I'm in position.

Rocket: I'm in position.

Yang: I'm in position!

Blake: And I'm sick of having him trailing me.

Ruby: Then let's get rid of him.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Yang had been following Blake and Sun a bit behind the robot, since there was no way for her to get ahead, and her bright orange motorcycle would definitely make her stand if she followed right behind them. Then, their plan started.

Yang: We need to slow it down!

Neptune: On it!

He quickly pull his gun from off his back and tried to get it set up. He was interrupted by the motorcycle suddenly swerving every direction possible. Instead of Roman pushing cars out of his way, leaving a nice path for Yang and Neptune, he began throwing them over his head, meaning Yang had to dodge. After a small wave of cars, Roman ran out of cars in front of him. Then, Neptune was able to fully get out his gun, and begin shooting at the mech. Roman felt the shake from the explosions, but the Paladin was too durable to actually be affected. Then, Neptune's gun transformed into a glowing blue pike. He stood up slowly on the bike, and jumped onto the robot's back. Roman suddenly started shaking the robot's torso back and forth. Blake and Sun jumped on the two cars in front of them, and took a small breather. Sun noticed Neptune being shaken every which way.

Sun: Hold on, Neptune!

Sun concentrated for a few seconds, and then two glowing yellow versions of him popped into existence, and jumped at the Paladin. They hit the Paladin exploding and dealing a lot of damage, but not enough. Then, he followed the clones, jumping at the Paladin with his weapon out. Neptune's grip finally gave out, and he and his weapon were sent flying into Sun, and both fell over the side. Roman then hit another section with actual traffic, and more cars were sent at Yang. She was able to avoid most of them, but one was just about to hit her.

POV: Rocket

It was my turn. I jumped down from a section of the highway that was higher up, and cut the car in half. The driver was jettisoned, and landed safely behind us. Yang skidded to a halt next to me. When Roman looked back in front of him, he realized that Blake had had a chance to escape. Then he stopped, around 100 feet in front of us. Yang got off her motorcycle, took off her helmet, and activated her gauntlets. The robot started running at us. I waited for 6 seconds. They felt like an eternity.

Rocket: NOW Weiss!

Weiss also jumped from the top highway and landed in front of us, covering a section of the road in ice. The Paladin didn't have time to stop, and slid over the edge. Ruby and Blake were already on the ground under the highway, waiting for it. Weiss, Yang and I joined them.

Rocket: Let's finish him off.


	9. Chapter 6 (continued)

Chapter 6.5

POV: Rocket

Ruby was the one who takes command during the fight, since she is the best at reading the fight, and telling us where we need to be.

Ruby: Frostburn!

When Ruby just shouts random words like that, it normally is a signal for a team attack. Frostburn referred to Weiss and Yang's team attack. Yang jumped into the air, and Weiss created a circle of ice, which Yang punched, created a huge cloud of fog. He began walking through the fog, with the guns aiming all around, scanning for some sort of target.

Ruby: Petalburst!

Petalburst was me and Ruby, and it was her idea. It was based on the scissoring move we did during the placement test. When she shouted it, all the guns snapped in her direction. That left him perfectly open to me. I ran forward from behind him and hooked my scythe over his biggest gun. The turret immediately turned around, but I was spinning around it, using my scythe. While the gun was distracted, Ruby dash forward, and hooked her scythe around it too. We both pulled, cutting the gun off. Then we disappeared back into the fog, with bullets flying after us.

Ruby: Ladybug!

Lady was the one for Ruby and Blake. Basically, Ruby dashed behind the bot, and they both attacked simultaneously. When he saw their pattern, they disappeared and went above him. Then they both launched themselves down, and slashed his arm off.

Ruby: Checkmate!

Chechmate was complete improvisation from Blake and Weiss. They started with a frontal assault. When Roman was about to punch Blake, Weiss used her glyphs to pull her out of the way. Then Roman got a lock on them with the missile launchers. They began to backflip out of the way. The explosions barely missed them, except for one missile, which fired late. That one nailed Weiss, who used her last moments of consciousness to fire off one last glyph. This one was gold in color, and made a clock, which was running fast. The clock slowed down, and then absorbed into Blake, making her glow purple. She turned to face Roman. He fired a second salvo of missiles, and she individually cut every single one in half within seconds.

Ruby: Nightblast!

Nightblast was a well practiced team attack with me and Blake. We both used our semblances to create mass chaos. Roman never knew where we were for more than a second. The result was rapid-fire impacts all over the mech, and we were able to disappear back into the mist. Weiss was back up, and had recovered.

Ruby: Frostmissile!

Frostmissile was where Weiss basically helped me decimate an opponent. She set up around 20 glyphs around the mech, and I ran up, launching myself around him using the glyphs. There is no real way for most people to see which one I will launch myself to next. Roman sure had no idea. That is, until I ran out glyphs to bounce off of. I simply jumped off the back of the mech, and got uppercut into the bottom of the highway above us. Since I was launched up, I was barely able to survive, but my aura was broken and I was falling. I sank into unconsciousness.

POV: Omniscient

Rocket was falling. Right before he would have hit the pavement and probably died, Ruby used her semblance to fly over him. She somehow grabbed him, and absorbed him into the petalburst. When she landed, she almost passed out from the effort. Thankfully, when she went out of the petalburst, he was on the ground. He was still fully unconscious though. When Ruby turned back to the fight, Yang was on the back of the mech, trying to break in through the top. It quickly rocketed itself backwards into a concrete pole. It broke through the pole almost undamaged, but Yang was knock off by the impact. While she was falling the mech turned around and punch her through two more concrete poles, both of which were destroyed.

Blake: Yang!

Ruby: Don't worry, she'll be fine.

Weiss: She was just launched through two concrete poles!

Ruby: Her semblance allows her to take a bunch of damage, and use that energy to fight back.

As she was saying this, Ro-mech was advancing on Yang, ready to finish her off. She slowly staggered up, and opened her eyes. They were no longer the lilac they had been before, but now they were fire red. Her hair also seemed to be glowing. Ro-mech didn't take any of this into account though. He just aimed one more punch at her. Instead of the fist punching her and killing her, she caught it with one hand. With her other hand, she prepared a punch of her own. This one, though, went fully through and destroyed his other arm. So instead, he just kicked her.

Ruby: Bumblebee!

Bumblebee is the team attack for Yang and Blake. In it, Blake throws Yang the Gambol Shroud, and hold onto the ribbon. Yang catches it, and Blake swing it around like a sling. This put immeasurable force behind Yang's punch. Of course, even though it was aim perfectly at the robot, he just jumped backwards.

Ruby: We need to slow it down.

Weiss: And how do you propose we do that?

Ruby: Ice Flower!

Finally, Ice Flower is the team attack that involves Weiss setting up a couple of ice glyphs in front of Ruby's barrel. When she fired, the bullet was imbued with the power of ice, creating giant clumps of ice all over the mech. This slowed it down just enough for it to be unable to jump out of the way. Yang's hair left a trail of fire, as she was swung around one last time. And this time, she didn't miss.

The mech suit was launched backwards, and Roman was jettisoned as the mech fell apart. He rolled on the ground once before standing on his feet once more. He brushed dust off his suit.

Roman: I just got this thing cleaned…

Yang fired one solitary shot at him, and it appeared to hit from the perspective of team RWBY, but when the dust cleared, they saw that a woman with a pink umbrella had blocked the bullet with her umbrella. She had a pink, white, and brown color scheme, thus earning her the nickname "Neo" from everyone.

Roman: Ladies. Ice queen (Weiss: Hey!). It appears it is time for me to go. I am a very busy man after all.

Yang ran forward, ahead of the group, and punched. When she punched them, the image of them turned into glass, which sent shards everywhere. Yang calmed down after a minute or two, and people felt it was safe to get generally near her.

Weiss: Well, I guess she made our plans, *fall apart*?

Everyone just started to walk away, groaning.

Blake: There's a time and place for everything.

Weiss: Was that not it?

Yang: No, it just wasn't very good.

Weiss: Well at least I was trying!

Ruby: Wait, Rocket!

They had completely forgotten about Rocket throughout the course of the fight.

POV: Rocket

I woke up, and immediately felt something was wrong. Everything was silent. Since I still hadn't opened my eyes, I did so. There was a pile of scrap on the ground. That was probably was left of the robot. But where is the rest of the team. I tried to stand up, but fell back to my knees.

Ruby: Oh, you're ok!

Blake: You had us worried for a bit.

Rocket: I have the biggest headache ever. What happened while I was out.

Ruby: Yang got mad.

Rocket: Ah. Well, that explains the absolute carnage in front of me, but was anyone injured during the fight?

Yang: No but Roman escaped.

Rocket: Got it, Yang is still mad. So, how did he escape?

Ruby: That's a loooong story.

We went back to our rooms. While we walked back, they explained the fight to me. We checked off the last day of our break. Tomorrow, school started back up.

POV: Omniscient

Sun and Neptune were sitting at a noodle stand. After they had been knocked off the road, they had given up on catching up, and gone to the "Simple Wok" noodle stand.

Neptune: You think they're ok?

Sun: Eh, they're probably fine.


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

POV: Rocket

Weeks had gone by since the fight against the Ro-bot, and things seemed normal. Except, of course for the fact that the DANCE was coming up. Basically, it was a chance for guys all over the school to ask the girls they had a crush on out to dance. The fun part, was watching the ones that didn't work. For instance, we were hanging out in the girls' room, when we heard a knock. Weiss walked over and opened the door. Jaune was standing at the door with a guitar.

Jaune: Wei-

Weiss slammed the door in his face.

Jaune: Aw come on! Please open the door…

She didn't.

Jaune: I promise I won't sing.

She thought about it for a second, shrugged, and opened the door.

Jaune: I lieeeed!

She slammed the door again. This time, I think it hit his head.

Yang: And THAT is why they call you the Ice Queen.

Weiss: What? All my life boys have only been interested in the family name and the money that comes with it.

Rocket: Jaune didn't even know who Pyrrha was when he saw her. I doubt he has connected your name with the company.

Weiss: Well, even then, I already have a date in mind.

Yang: And who might that be?

Weiss: It's-

Blake slammed the door open. She had bags under her eyes. She walked over and plopped down into her bed, and pulled her scroll out. She was looking at news stories on the white fang.

Ruby: Still thinking about Torchwick?

Blake: Torchwick, the white fang, all of it!

Yang: There isn't anything else we can do about right now.

Blake: Except no one knows the white fang like I know them!

Yang: Stop beating yourself up about this. We already destroyed his main weapon against us. When you worry about this, you get less sleep. Your grades are suffering.

Blake: Do you think I care about grades?

Rocket: Well, has the research you've been doing given us any vital information?

Blake: Wha- Um… No.

Rocket: Then you don't need to kill yourself for information that isn't valuable.

Blake: I'M. FINE. I can handle a little less sleep. I can take it.

Rocket: But that doesn't mean you should only sleep 2 hours a night.

Blake: I'm going back to the library.

The entire group exchanged glances. We all knew. Blake couldn't keep going like this. Before she could leave, Weiss stopped her.

Weiss: You could at least give yourself a couple days to relax. Maybe until after the dance?

Blake: 3 days? We don't have that luxury. I don't even like dancing anyways…

The way she said that, I'm not completely convinced.

Yang: Well, since Weiss and I are planning the entire event, can make sure you have the best night ever!

Blake: You guys are doing WHAT?!

Weiss: Team CFVY's mission ran longer than expected, so they needed us to cover for them.

Blake: You guys are ridiculous.

Sun: You know what isn't ridiculous? How about me and you at the dance.

Blake: I'm done.

Blake walked out quickly not even looking at Sun.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

POV: Omniscient

Jaune was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Ren walked in with a towel on (He had just finished showering).

Jaune: Hey Ren, can we talk?

Ren: uhh…

Jaune: I know you don't talk much, but dangit, I consider you the brother I never had.

Ren: Uh… same…?

Jaune: So, I had to get your opinion on... girls.

Ren: Girls…?

Jaune: I just… how do I… girls. Does that make sense?

Ren: Was that an actual sentence?

Jaune: It… It's just… how do I put this… How do.. How do you and Nora do it?

Ren got a bit frantic to not be in the current situation.

Nora: Ehehehehe… We aren't really, you know… together together…

Jaune: Nora! HEADPHONES!

Nora quickly put her headphones back on.

Ren: Is this about Weiss?

Jaune: Yah, she denied me again. This time, I didn't even get any sort of sentence out.

Ren: Just.. um.. Ju-

Jaune: It's just, she's so smart, and funny, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing?

Pyrrha: Then just speak your mind to her. Tell her why you think she is so perfect.

Jaune: Thanks Pyrrha. I will.

Pyrrha: Just remember there are other options.

Jaune: It's easy for you to say, you probably have people lined up to dance with you.

Pyrrha: You'd be wro-

Jaune: Heh. If you don't get a date, I'll wear a dress.

Jaune walked out of the room. Ren also quickly walked into the bedroom again to actually put clothes on.

Nora: Practice what you preach Pyrrha. Practice what you preach.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

That night, Jaune had his best uniform shirt on, and he was holding a solitary, white rose. He had a smile on his face, because he was ready. He was about to turn a corner, when he heard Weiss' voice.

Weiss: Neptune!

Neptune: Hey! It's, Weiss, right?

Weiss: Yes. Um, I know it's a little unorthodox, but I was wondering… will you go to the dance with me?

Jaune had already stopped listening. The only thing left behind as evidence that he existed was that solitary, white rose on the ground.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

POV: Rocket

We were setting up the entire party. It was 2 days until the dance, and we were going to make it huge. Ruby was moping at the table, when Weiss walked up, and slid her two tablecloths. They were both white.

Weiss: I need you to decide which tablecloth to use.

Ruby looked at them for around 0.462 seconds.

Ruby: Aren't they the same?

Weiss: I don't even know why I asked!

Yang walked back in, carrying a speaker that went up to the ceiling.

Yang: This party is going to be AWESOME! Have you picked out a dress yet, sis?

Ruby: What's the point if Blake isn't going?

Yang: Hmm, I might be able to fix that.

Weiss: All of us together already tried.

Yang: I'm going to try a different approach.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Blake had been researching the white fang attacks using the Beacon library computers for a while now, trying to find a pattern. She didn't know what time it was, and she really didn't care. She was about to fall asleep, but she was able to keep her eyes open through sheer willpower. She was trying to refocus, when a red dot popped up on her screen. It moved off the computer, and on to her hand, proving it wasn't a part of the website she was using. She put her other hand on her hand, not really thinking straight. Of course, the dot just moved to on top of her other hand. Her brain started working again, and she realized that it was just a dot from a laser pointer. With it still on her hand, she just looked back at her screen, and tried to continue working, but then the dot went back onto the screen. Covering up what she was trying to read. She turned around quickly, trying to see if she could catch the person using the laser. When she didn't see anyone, she turned back to the computer. The dot was still there. It moved to the ground next to her, and started moving away. She decided to follow it. She walked along with her eyes to the floor, an almost ran directly into Yang, holding a laser pointer.

Yang: Helllooooo! We need to talk.

Yang Grabbed Blakes arm, and dragged her into one of the classrooms. Yang sat on the teachers desk with her legs crossed. Blake began pacing.

Blake: I know what your going to say.

Yang: You need to slow down.

Blake: We don't have the luxury of slowing down.

Yang: It's isn't a luxury, it's a necessity.

Blake: The necessity is stopping Torchwick.

Yang: And we will. But first, you need to listen to what I have to say.

Yang's Story

Ruby and I grew up on a small island called Patch. It's just off the mainland of Vale. Our dad, Tai, taught at Signal, and our mom, Summer, was a huntsman. She was Supermom. Slayer of evil monsters, and baker of cookies. But one day, she left on a mission, and never came back. It didn't take long for me to figure out what happened. Ruby was 2 at the time, so I don't think she really knew what was going on. After that, Tai just kind of, shut down. Summer wasn't the first love he lost. She was the second. The first one, was my mom, Raven. She left me right after I was born.

Blake: Why did she leave?

That question. I always wanted to know the answer, but I never found it out completely. One day, I found a hint that I thought would lead me to answers, or even my mother! I didn't even hesitate. When dad left for work, I put Ruby in a wagon, and started walking. I must have walked for hours. When I finally made it, I was exhausted. But I had made it. But then, I saw them. Those burning, red eyes. A toddler asleep in a wagon, and a 5 year old too tired to even scream for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But then, my uncle Qrow showed up. He had been following us since we left the house. My stupidity should have gotten us killed that day.

POV: Omniscient

Blake: I see what you're trying to say, but you don't understand! This is different! I can stop hi-

Yang: No, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! What would you do if Torchwick walked through that door right now?

Blake: I would fight him!

Yang: You would LOSE!

Blake: I can stop him!

Yang pushed Blake.

Yang: How can you stop him if you can't even stop me!

Yang suddenly calmed down. Her eyes went from red to lilac, and she grabbed Blake's shoulders.

Yang: Please. Just get some rest. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for the people who care about you.

Yang walk towards the door, but paused in the doorway.

Yang: And if you feel like coming out to the party, I'll save you a dance.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

POV: Rocket

Sun and I were standing in front of the statue. The dance was going to be held in the assembly hall behind the statue, and I was teaching him how to tie a tie. Other than the white tie, nothing was different about his outfit, except that he was wearing a black jacket instead of a white one. As soon as he had figured it out, I went ahead and went inside.

Sun: Stupid neck trap…

Blake: I knew you would look better in a tie.

Blake walked up to him, and they fell into step.

Sun: So, does this mean we're going to the dance, together?

Blake: Technically, yes, but my first dance is spoken for.

Directly inside, there was atrium. I had been waiting in there to see if Blake had come, but then I walked fully in. Yang was greeting everyone, and Weiss was making sure no one blew everything up. When I turned around, Ruby was walking in. Well, it wasn't exactly walking. Walking infers some level of grace or elegance. Ruby was stumbling in.

Yang: Aw, you look adorable.

Ruby: Weiss and I need to have a serious talk after this about how she fights in these!

Ruby had heels on. Heels. Suck. To. Wear. Don't question how I know that.

Rocket: Those look like they hurt.

Ruby: They do.

Looking around, I noticed all of the other groups at the dance.

Ozpin and Glynda were talking, when Ironwood (I saw his picture in the news after he "invaded" Beacon, something I don't think Ozpin is happy about) walked up and offered his hand to Glynda. I also noticed Penny dancing in the corner. She was doing the robot. Ruby, Jaune and I had split up at first, but somehow all ended up next to the punch bowl.

Jaune: I can see you two are also hiding next to the punch bowl.

Both: Yep.

Rocket: To the socially awkward.

And so, we toasted to ourselves. I don't think any of us grasped how toasting worked.

Ruby: Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss, Jaune.

Jaune: Eh, Neptune's great guy. I don't real-

Rocket: Wait, Neptune? Weiss came to the dance alone.

We all glanced over at Weiss. She was trying to straighten a white rose, sitting in one of the vases. Every time she pushed it straight, it fell back over.

Jaune: Hold my punch.

Ruby grabbed it, and Jaune walked over to give a good talking to to Neptune, but then he saw Pyrrha out of the corner of his eye. She was walking up the stairs to the balcony alone. Jaune followed her.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Jaune: Hey Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: Hey Jaune.

Jaune: You, uh… look nice.

Pyrrha: Thanks.

Jaune: I won't get beaten up for saying that, right?

Pyrrha: I think you're safe for now.

Jaune: So, uh.. Where's the lucky guy?

Pyrrha: There is no guy, Jaune.

Jaune: Eh, what?

Pyrrha: No one asked me.

Jaune: But you're PYRRHA NIKOS! Who wouldn't want to go the dance with you?

Pyrrha let out a deep sigh.

Pyrrha: I have been blessed with great talent on the battlefield. I have won tournaments and competitions all over the world. But when people place you on a pedestal like that, they believe you're too good for them. It has become impossible for me to have a personal relationship with anyone. That's what I liked about you, Jaune. When you first met me, you didn't even know my name. You were able to become my friend because of my personality, not just because of my fame.

Jaune: Pyrrha, I-

Pyrrha: I guess you're the type of guy I wish I was here with.

Jaune: Pyrrha…

Jaune didn't know what to say. Finally he organized his thoughts, and turned around to find Neptune walking outside. Pyrrha had already left. Neptune walked up next to Jaune.

Neptune: Dancing. Am I right? So boring. But hey, at least there are gi-

Jaune: Do you even care about the girls you hit on?

Neptune: Woah, where is this coming from?

Jaune: Do you care about how they feel?

Neptune: What is all this about?

Jaune: Weiss Schnee, asked YOU, to the dance. What in the world could have made you turn her dow-

Neptune: Can't dance…

Jaune: What?

Neptune: I can't dance, man…

Jaune: But, you're so cool…

Neptune: I know, I try really, really hard.

Jaune: So you're telling me, that you would rather break a girl's heart, and go to a dance alone, than admit to the world that you can't move to a beat?

Neptune: That about sums it up.

Jaune began walking away.

Neptune: Look man, it you want Weiss, she's all yours.

Jaune; Just… Go talk to her.

Neptune: What?

Jaune: Just go talk to her. Trust me, it'll make her night.

Neptune: Thanks. You know, Jaune, you're a lot cooler than you're given credit.

Jaune: Alright, don't lie to my face.

Neptune walked away. Jaune looked through a window and saw that Neptune was, in fact, talking with Weiss, who had been sitting at a table alone.

Jaune: Ok. Now I have a promise to keep.


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

POV: Rocket

Me and Ruby were still chatting next to the punchbowl. I noticed Neptune walking over to Weiss, and he started chatting with her. That was a risky move. Almost everyone on the floor heard Weiss after he denied her.

Random background person 1: What are you doing?!

Random background person 2: Ahahahah!

Random background person 3: Is that against the rules?

I looked up, and saw something I hope to never see again. Jaune was in a a white dress, and walking through the crowd as if he was looking for someone. Pyrrha finally turned around and saw him.

Pyrrha: Oh, Jaune! You didn't have to!

Jaune: An Arc never goes back on his word. Now, are you going to stand there, or are you going to dance?

Pyrrha: I'd love to!

Nora: This... is... happening!

Ren: Uh, what?

Team JNPR then took over the dance floor, Ren taken by force, and somehow broke into a synchronized dance. I leaned over and whispered to Ruby.

Rocket: I think I figured out how to make our team work more coherently. Dance lessons!

That earned a giggle. Ruby stopped focusing for a second, and lost her balance.

Ozpin: Not really enjoying yourself, eh Ms. Rose?

Weird, I hadn't heard him walk up. That was probably due to the 30 foot tall speakers behind us, bu-

Ruby: No, I'm fine, I'm just not really one of those, fancy, pantsy, dancy girls.

Ozpin: Well, we can't spend our entire life on the battlefield you know.

Ruby: That lesson has kind of been around a lot nowadays.

Ozpin: Well, if you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't very different. Two partners, interlocked... Well, a mistake on the dance floor will only lead to a swollen foot.

Ruby: Or a twisted ankle…

Ozpin: Please do at least try to have fun today. It isn't every day friends get to come together like this.

Ruby: Yah, I guess…

As they were talking, I gazed out the window. There was someone running across the rooftops! I started walking towards the door, making sure people didn't notice me. Someone did. I had made it outside, and I was about to summon my locker.

Ruby: Hey, Rocket! Where are you going?

Rocket: I saw someone that looked like they were going to cause trouble, so I'm going to stop them. Care to join me?

Ruby: Sure, let me call my scythe.

We both called our lockers, and they landed at the same time. We grabbed our scythes and ran around the building in the general direction the person was heading.

Rocket: I would suggest taking off the heels. They might get in the way if there's a figh-

The guards outside the CCT were unconscious. Apparently the attacker wasn't very good at hiding the bodies.

Rocket: We need to get in there!

Ruby: Isn't it off limits at this time, though?

Rocket: What it is, is under attack.

We ran inside, to see all of those guards also knocked out.

Rocket: This person has to be a skilled fighter to knock out all of these guards...

We opened the elevators, more guards were unconscious. Stepping over them, we got in the elevator. There was only 1 other floor. The communications room. What they want with that, who knows. The person was standing in the center of the room when we arrived. There were more guards knocked out around them. They turned around to face us. They had been doing something at the upload terminal…

They said nothing, only sprayed some sort of substance into the air, that formed three crystal that began flying at us. I slashed through all three. Ruby was startled and trip over her heels.

Rocket: I told you those were a bad idea.

The entire time, I kept my eyes on the woman. Suddenly, the elevator dinged. When I glanced at the elevator, surprised that someone else was out here this late. When I looked back, she had disappeared. Ironwood stepped out of the elevator. I suddenly fell onto my knees. One of the dust crystal shards had gone on to continue and hit me in the ribcage, luckily stopping there.

Rocket: _I need to get that removed. If she can control dust like I think she can, that might get bloody if we meet her again with that still there..._

Ironwood: Who was here?

Ruby: That is a long story...


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

POV: Omniscient

Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda were all meeting in Ozpin's office.

Ironwood: They were HERE! They were here Ozpin!

Glynda: Yes, we are very much aware.

Ironwood: Great. Your aware of it. So what are you going to do about it?

Ozpin: We stay the course. We keep up our defences.

Ironwood: HOW CAN YO-

POV: Rocket

The elevator dinged. Of course Ozpin's office is on the top floor. That make sense. What doesn't, is how Cardin can find enjoyment from jumping on an elevator, pressing every button, and then jumping off.

Ruby: Come on! We're late.

We both started running through the hallway. Ozpin's office has double doors from the hallway, into his office. Ruby was already through.

Ruby: ...about being late. Someone press all the buttons on the elevator. It wasn't me.

I walked inside.

Rocket: I cannot STAND people like Cardin.

The adults didn't respond.

Ironwood: How are you two feeling? After the night you had, I wouldn't be surprised if either of you were tired.

Ruby: We'll I'd feel a little better if my bad-guy catching record wasn't 0 for 2 now…

Ironwood: Two?

Rocket: Ruby and I were after Torchwick before we joined Beacon. That was the fight where Glynda stepped in after Torchwick got into a bullplane. Speaking of that night, I feel like the woman we fought was the same one who you fought. They both controlled crystal with their minds.

Ironwood: So, this might be related to Torchwick and the white fang?

Rocket: I think so.

Ironwood: Did she say anything?

Ruby: I don't think so…

Rocket: I heard her mutter one thing before she left. She muttered "Back by 4:30". I thought that was weird, since it was around 11:55 when she said it. So, she either went to a base four and a half hours away, or she could have been referring to a direction, via clock hands. I think they have a base in the South-East.

Ironwood: Well, that is a revelation indeed. You two are dismissed.

With a nod, Ruby and I left.

POV: Omniscient

Ironwood: Now that I know where they are, we need to send as many troops as we can to the South-East sector of Vale-

Ozpin: General. When you go off to war, who do you send in first, the scouts or the flag bearers? This could be the first move in a long plot for which we do not know the final goal.

Ironwood: How… can you just SIT BY, and let this happen?!

Ozpin: Let's say we try it your way. You send in 10,000 troops into the south-east, not knowing where the base is, or how heavily it's guarded. If it isn't plainly out in the open, which I can almost assure you it isn't, you have just alerted them that we are onto them. Now let's say, instead, we sent in a couple of huntsmen, that make it seem like they have other reasons for being there. They find it, undetected, and the enemy isn't alerted that we've found them. While they think they are safe, we can mount a full scale attack.

Ironwood: I need to think over this.

Ironwood walked out.


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

POV: Omniscient

While Rocket, Ruby, and Penny were searching for Blake, she was sitting in a coffee shop, with a hot cup of tea and the monkey boy.

Blake: So, you wanted to learn more about me?

?: Finally, she speaks! All I've gotten so far is small talk and weird looks.

Blake glared at him.

?: Yah, like that.

Blake: Sun, have you heard about the White Fang?

Sun: The White Fang? I'm pretty sure there isn't a faunas in the world that hasn't heard of them. Those creeps are the ones who run around, and ruin the reputation of faunas' everywhere!

Blake: Well, I was once a member of the white fang.

Sun choked on his coffee, spraying dark stains everywhere, but somehow without getting it on either Blake or himself.

Sun: YOU were a member of the white fang?!

Blake: The white fang wasn't always like it is now. It used to be the voice of faunas everywhere. It used to be a peaceful organization. But then, a new leader stepped up. Slowly, our peace talks were turning into assassinations. Our protests, to riots. Our boycotts, to robberies. I was right there, at the front of it all. You could almost say I was born into it. When I learned I could fight, there wasn't any question of how I would use that skill. I had a partner at one point. At first, we killed absolutely no one, only took what we needed. Then, it turned into a couple of "fatal accidents". We began taking a bit more than we should have. Finally, during a raid on a cargo train of dust, he planned to blow up the entire train, with everyone on it. That was where I drew the line. I detached the train car that held the dust from the passenger cars. Now, he probably would kill me on sight for abandoning the white fang.

Sun jaw hit the floor. He was stunned. He had no idea that that girl had such a big story.

Sun: So, have you told any of your friends about it?

Blake: I- It's... complicated.

And then they went back to silence.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Blake and Sun were walking down the streets, still in silence. Sun was trying to make conversation, but failing. They passed by a dust store that had been robbed. Suddenly, Sun knew what to talk about next.

Sun: Do you think they're behind it?

Blake: Huh?

Sun: The white fang. Do you think they are the ones behind all of these dust robberies?

Blake: No, they would never need this much dust. They are just trying to make the humans fear faunas, and there are much more valuable thing to steal than dust.

Sun: Hmm…

Sun suddenly had an idea.

Sun: I think I know how to know for sure.

Blake: What's that?

Sun: To go to where they would be if they were behind it, and not find them there!

Blake: But where would they most likely be?

Sun: Well, I just so happen to know that there was a big Schnee dust company dust delivery that just came in.

Blake: How big?

Sun: HUGE. Absolutely massive. If the white fang was looking for dust, they would probably attack that.

Blake: Well, there's only one way to find out, I guess.

And so they headed out to the port. What they will find there, no one knows.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

POV: Rocket

The last one to arrive was Ruby. When she arrived, she had a backpack on that I don't remember her having before. Before I could ask her about it, Ozpin stepped up to the mic.

Ozpin: Atlas, Beacon, Shade, Haven. Today, we stand together, united. It has not always been so. 100 years ago, all were at war. Tyranny wanted to take away all forms of self expression and creativity. In protest of this, families began to name their children after the basis of all creativity; color. A tradition that continues to this day. Today, we stand united, but this peace takes effort to uphold. That is why you all must work outside of the school. Today, you will be selecting various field trips outside the school to help the community. All first years will only be shadowing a huntsman. Some of you will be taken out of the city for a day or two, while others will be working a couple hours a day for the rest of the year. For whatever endeavor you choose, good luck.

Screens popped up all around us. We found one that wasn't being used.

Ruby: Oh! We could find something in the southeast quadrant!

Rocket: Search and destroy. Sector 7. That sounds pretty good.

Yang: Yah, we can shadow the huntsman by day, and give 'em the slip at night.

Ruby tried entering the team name, but it was denied.

Ruby: How is that a second year only trip?

Blake: Any other ideas?

Ruby: We mail ourselves there!

Rocket; Uh, Ruby…

Ozpin: Well, that is one way, but I don't think we need to jump to something so drastic.

Ruby: Ehehe…

Ozpin: I'm afraid we thought the density of grimm in this area was too high for most 1st year teams.

Ruby: But-

Ozpin: While I am curious on how you really did find out about a "hideout in the south east, or why rose petals were found under the highway a week ago…

Ruby: Well…

Ozpin: I doubt I'll ever get the exact answers I'm looking for, and I bet you 5 will somehow find your way on this mission, no matter what I say. So, instead of breaking the rules, why don't we just bend them?

He pressed a few buttons on his scroll, and the board reloaded. Suddenly, we were signed up for the mission.

Rocket: Thank you, sir.

Ruby: We won't let you down.

Ozpin: Just remember, even though teamwork and friendship has brought you thus far, the enemies you will be facing won't care. Remember to stick with your huntsman at all times. Good luck.

With that, Ozpin walked away.

Yang: Well, that was encouraging.

Weiss: The road ahead will be difficult…

Blake: But we're ready for it.

Ruby: After all, we'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman!

I had already looked at mission info for the huntsman we would be shadowing. I would have said something, but I think it's funnier this way.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I was right.

Oobleck: Why hello, ladies and gentleman! Who's ready to fight for their lives?


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

POV: Rocket

Yes, Professor Oobleck (Oobleck: DOCTOR!) was the huntsman we were going to be shadowing. We had all forgotten that most of the huntsman that would be chosen for the field trips would be teachers.

Weiss: Professor Oobleck?

Oobleck: I have taken the liberty of preparing a bullplane for this excursion. I would suggest leaving your bags here, as we will not be establishing a single base of operations. I have already packed the essentials myself. Also, I would suggest hurrying as we are already two minutes behind schedule.

With that, h-

Oobleck: Also, it's doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn a PhD for fun, thank you very much!

Ehem. With that, he ran over to the bullplane within milliseconds, and began loading up.

Ruby: Well, gang, it looks like we'll be saving the world with Doctor Oobl-ok that sounded a lot better in my head…

Nora: Saving the world? Without us?! I'm insulted! Hurt! Maybe a little hungry? That last one isn't your fault though…

She glared angrily at Ren. God help him.

Ruby: Oh! What are you four doing?

Jaune: We're shadowing a sheriff of a nearby village. We leave tomorrow. So, who are you gu-

Oobleck: Four minutes, ladies! (and Rocket)

Team JNPR suddenly felt our pain.

Ruby: Welp, wish us luck!

And with that, we were off. We loaded up onto the plane, and taking off.

Weiss: Um, Doctor Oobleck? What does history have to do with extermination?

Oobleck: What a preposterous question, you silly little girl! History is the backbone of our very society! And probably the liver. Also the kidneys if I were to wager... You see, the place we are going is Mountain Glenn. It is one of Vale's greatest failures.

Yang: Oh! I remember now. Wasn't it supposed to be an expansion of Vale?

Oobleck: Yes, but then, well, without the natural barriers Vale has, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start.

Weiss: Yes, but what does that have to do with our current mission?

Oobleck: Well, contrary to popular belief, I have seen my fair share of tousles.

Ruby: Like the sprout?

Blake: Those are brussels.

Ruby: Like the mushroom?

Yang: Those are truffles.

Oobleck: And because of my particular observational and detective skills, they saw it fit to assign me to this particular assignment.

Rocket: Extermination?

Oobleck: You see, after Mountain Glenn was blocked off, it became completely abandoned. Recently, however, criminal activity has gone up in Vale. Since Mountain Glenn is abandoned...

Rocket: That leaves the perfect place for a hideout.

Oobleck: Precisely.

Suddenly, the bullplane stopped moving forward, and began to hover.

Oobleck: Well, team, it looks like this is our stop.

Then, Oobleck just stepped backwards, and out into the open air. We all peered over out the door. He didn't have a parachute. I studied the area beneath us, and found a way down.

Rocket: Well, going down.

I jumped out. Everyone was right behind me.


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

POV: Rocket

I was falling at approximately 19.4m/s, and was around 30 feet from the ground. I used my scythe to hook over a light post, and changed my vertical momentum into horizontal momentum. Ruby used the sniper rifle's recoil to slow her decent. Weiss used her glyphs as platforms to slow herself down. Blake used her ribbon as a grappling hook, and swung off of the same light post I used. Yang just rolled when she hit the ground. She still landed with enough force to break the concrete. Even though we all used slightly different landing strategies, we all landed at almost the same time. We all landed with our weapons out and ready.

Oobleck: Good job ladies and gentleman. Just remember, from now on, you must obey every command I give. Understood.

We all nodde-

Oobleck: Ruby! Didn't I tell you to leave your bags at the plane pad?

Ruby for some reason still had her bag on. I had completely forgotten to ask her what was in it.

Ruby: Um, but you hadn't told us to start listening to you. So I didn't.

Oobleck: She's not wrong… Very well! Leave your bag here, and we can pick it up before extraction.

Ruby; Bu-

Oobleck: Ruby! What could possibly be so important that you ca-

Zwei's head poked out of the bag.

Zwei: Bark!

Ruby: Get back in the bag…

Oobleck: We are out here, in dangerous territory, surrounded by grimm, and you brought a dog… GENIUS!

He picked up Zwei.

Oobleck: Caninesarewellknownfortheirsuperiorsenseofsmell,andexcellenthunting ability. Thismakesthemanecessityforanyhuntingparty.

Blake: So, what's your orders Doctor?

Oobleck: Straight to the point! I like it. WewillbetrackingGrimmandoncewe've foundonewewillfollowittoit'spack.

Weiss: What?

Oobleck: Grimm. Creature of Grimm less than 100 feet away.

We all looked around.

Rocket: West.

They all finally saw it, and prepared to fight.

Oobleck: Wait! Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. Things like anger, fear, hatred. All things displayed by our current group. If we continue like this, all Grimm in the area will surely notice us. But, if we do not engage, it will almost surely lead us to it's pack, which, in turn, will lead us to our prey.

Blake: How long will we be tracking it?

Oobleck: Grimm stay isolated from their packs for days, weeks, maybe even months. Why, some isolated grimm have been known to stay away from the whole pack- and there's the whole pack.

When we looked back over, there were around 30 grimm where there used to be just one.

Weiss: What?!

Oobleck: And now they've seen us.

Weiss: WHAT?!

Oobleck: AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!

Blake: What are your orders, Doctor?

He looked us all in the eye.

Oobleck: Show me what you're capable of.


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

POV: Rocket

Every person on the team fought mostly individually today. Yang engaged one of them, and started beating it up. Weiss was already getting chased by 9 beowolves, and was barely staying ahead. 3 of them, however, saw Blake and switched their attention off of Weiss. Blake didn't even look back, and partially drew her sword. When the first beowulf arrived and slashed at her. The shadow clone disappeared. Blake then came down on top of the monster, slashing it in half. Then, she shot at the next, one. She noticed it was doing almost nothing, so he threw the cleaver at it. That did the trick, and the next one fell, then, she threw her katana, but held onto the ribbon. As soon as the katana killed one beowolf. She use the ribbon, and used the katana, like a flail, swinging it behind her, stabbing another through the head. Weiss, meanwhile killed the 6 behind her with a complex combination of formes. Ruby was by far the one getting swarmed by the most. She had her sniper rifle almost constantly firing. Because of the noise, she didn't hear the beowulf coming up behind her. She saw a shadow, but didn't have time to react. Then, I had slashed through the beowulf, cutting it cleanly in two.

Rocket: Keep, firing, I got this side!

She kept firing, getting all headshots. She took down around 10, I took down around 9. While we were clean them all up, Yang had been busy beating the crap out of 1 of them. When she looked up, she was ready to fight some more.

Yang: Ok! Who's...

She realized we had killed the rest of them without her.

Yang: next...

Oobleck: Don't worry, Yang. I'm sure there will be plenty more chances to beat up grimm. After all, I'm certain this will just be the first bout of many.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He was definitely right about this being the first bout of many. We were fighting for a solid part of the day. Around halfway through, we were already exhausted. Oobleck decided to try to take our mind off of the fatigue. First, he singled out Yang.

Oobleck: Yang. Why did you decide become a huntress?

Yang: Well, to fight monsters and go on crazy adventur-

Oobleck: No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it.

Yang: The honest reason? I'm a thrill seeker. I love getting tied up in all these crazy adventures! Plus, I get to help people along the way. It's a win-win, you know.

Oobleck: Hmm…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Oobleck: And you, Ms. Schnee! Surely you didn't need the extra money. Why have the risk of being a huntress over some cushy job in Atlas?

Weiss: As you said. I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. When I figured out I could fight, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life.

Oobleck: Ok…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Oobleck: And what about you, Ms. Belladonna? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose. What is said purpose?

Blake: There's too much trouble in this world to standby and let it happen. I have to at least try to stop it.

Oobleck: Ok, but how?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Oobleck: And finally, why did you do this, Rocket?

Rocket: Well, when I was little, my parents were murdered. Then the foster parents I was given to disappeared. I felt emotional pain I don't want anyone else to feel.

Oobleck: Yes, yes…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ruby was playing with Zwei during a break, when she turned around and saw Oobleck. She quickly put the turkey away.

Ruby: Sorry! Are we ready to move on?

Oobleck: No, I think we've done enough for today. Go ahead and gather the team up.

Ruby went around gathering the rest of the team, and we met back up in front of one of the abandoned houses.

Oobleck: This seems like it can work as a home away from home. Your leader and I will secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Ruby and Oobleck left the rest of the group and walked around a corner, Oobleck walked up to the edge of a cliff. When Ruby caught up, she saw a very unusual sight. There was a line of goliath grimm, walking across the horizon.

Ruby: Woah! What are those?

Oobleck: That, my dear girl, is a grimm.

Ruby: It looks awesome!

She unsheathed Crescent Rose.

Ruby: Let's kill it.

Oobleck: I'm afraid your rifle would do little more that anger a grimm of that size.

Ruby: But couldn't it attack us?

Oobleck: Not all grimm are mindless, or, more accurately, they aren't still mindless. After living for such a long time, these grimm have realized that, in even killing one human, they could lose much of their numbers, and that killing one human will just bring more.

Ruby: So, what is it still doing here?

Oobleck: Well, it is still attracted to negativity, and Mountain Glenn pretty well embodies negative emotion.

The silence between them stretched out as they watched those gentle giants in the distance.

Ruby: Doctor Oobleck?

Oobleck: Yes, Ruby?

Ruby: Why did you become a huntsman?

Oobleck: Look around you. What do you see?

Ruby: Um… Broken buildings… Empty streets…

Oobleck: I see lives that could have been saved. And even though I could do that easily with traditional weapons, I believe I can make a much greater difference with my mind. As a teacher, I get to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity. An opportunity to learn from the mistakes made in this place. I am a huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing I would rather be.

Well, we should probably get back to the rest of the group.

Ruby: Yep!

And with that, they walked back to the camp.


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

POV: Rocket

Ruby and Oobleck walked into our cozy little crevice. We had started a fire, with open windows giving plenty of ventilation for the smoke.

Ruby: Ooh! Fire!

Then she was on her knees in front of the fire, heating up her hands.

Ruby: So… Warm…

Oobleck inspected our arrangements. I had already set up my stuff in a seperate room to give the girls some privacy, and Oobleck immediately set his gear in an area between the two walls were it was cracked. Because of that, he was above everyone.

Yang: Hey, did Doctor Oobleck ask you why you wanted to become a huntsman? What did you say?

Ruby: No, he didn't... weird…

Oobleck: We'll need someone to take first watch.

Ruby: Done!

Oobleck: Everyone else, get ready for bed. Lights out in 30 minutes.

Ruby left for the watch-spot outside. Soon, everyone was laying around the fire, except for me, I was in the other room, but I could still hear them.

Yang: Hey, Blake, are you still up?

Blake: Yah

Yang: I've never really given a thought to why I want to be a huntress. I've kind of just always gone with the flow, you know? I wanted to go on crazy adventures and exciting battles, and being a huntress just kind of lined up with that.

Blake: I know what you mean. I want to fix all the wrongs in the world, but how will I… What will I…

Yang: I'm confident you can figure it out. After all, you're not one to back away from a fight.

Blake: Except I am! When you guys discovered I was a faunus, I ran! When I discovered one of my oldest friends had become a monster, I ran! Even my semblance… I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow, an empty clone of myself to take the hit while I run away.

Yang: How about you, Weiss. Are you up?

Weiss: Of course I am, you guys are talking...

I could hear the eye-roll from Yang.

Weiss: And, well, it's not what I meant.

Yang: Huh?

Weiss: What I said about upholding the honor. It's not what I meant. I'm not dumb, I know what my father is doing with the company. When I take over the company, I want to people to see the honor, rather than the mud my father is throwing all over it.

Yang: Yah, we aren't at all like Ruby, are we? She's always wanted to be huntress, even before she knew she could fight. Not because she wants to have fun, or any other alterior motivation, but because it's the right thing to do.

Weiss: Well, that is what it should be, isn't it? At its core, it's a job to protect the people, and whatever we want will have to come second.

I could see Oobleck from where I was laying, and he had apparently been listening, as he began to smile as Weiss finished talking.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Ruby's shift was over and Yang's had begun. Ruby was almost asleep, when Zwei got up. Without even barking, he started walking off.

Ruby: Zwei, what are you doing?

Zwei kept walking outside.

Ruby: Zwei, get back here.

She followed him out, to find him peeing behind a tree.

Ruby: Zwei, this is a wasteland. You could have done that anywhere.

Then she began to hear voices from around the corner. She grabbed Zwei and hid behind a bit of rubble. Two white fang members walked out from behind the corner.

Guard 1: I thought I heard a beowulf over here…

Guard 2: It doesn't matter, let's just finish our patrol and go home.

They walked out of sight down a different street. Ruby came out from behind cover.

Ruby: Yes! This is exactly what we were looking for.

Ruby started to trail the guards that had passed by. She was so busy tracking the guards, she failed to notice a shadow trailing her. The hunter had just become the hunted.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ruby had almost caught up to the guards she was silent as she moved from cover to cover, bush to tree, tree to light post. The guards went around a corner, leaving Ruby an opportunity to get a bit closer, without having to use cover. Instead of peering around the corner herself, though, she picked up Zwei and let him peer around the corner.

Ruby: Bark once they go inside.

She heard a clunk in the distance, and then Zwei barked.

Ruby: We can't do this alone. Oh! I'll call the others!

She pulled out her scroll and tried to call the rest of her team. She couldn't get a signal.

Ruby: Dangit! We have to go ba-

She heard a twig break behind her. She started to turn around, when she felt the ground beneath her shake, before dropping away! She caught herself on the edge of the hole. She knew she couldn't pull herself up with Zwei and Crescent Rose being held. She threw them up first and, tried to pull herself up.

?: Ruby!

Just then, the rest of the ground she was holding onto dropped away, leaving her to fall into the dark abyss beneath her.


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

POV: Omniscient

Ironwood was standing just outside of Beacon, watching the city of Vale. It was around 11:00 PM.

Glynda: So what are you doing out here?

Ironwood turned around, and saw Glynda walking up behind him.

Ironwood: I couldn't sleep, arm was acting up.

Glynda: Yes, so obviously you got out of bed, got completely dressed, and decided to gaze menacingly out into the city.

The silence stretched out.

Glynda: ...What's wrong, James?

Ironwood: I've trusted him for years. We both have. I just… can't help but feel… like he's keeping us in the dark.

Glynda: You and I both know we aren't the ones in the dark.

Ironwood: That almost makes it worse! I just, refuse to believe that a man I've known for so long would act so… passively.

Glynda: You're a good person James. You've always done what you thought was right. But right now, it's time for you to stop thinking, and start believing. You keep talking about trust, and it's high time you start actually trusting. Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that is something worth remembering.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

I picked up Crescent Rose, and ran back to the rest of the group as fast as I could. I had followed Ruby out, seeing as she seems to always get herself in trouble. This one one of those times. As I arrived, I heard them noticing Ruby was gone.

Yang: Hey guys, where's Ruby?

I burst through the door, startling everyone inside. They immediately noticed how I was holding the Crescent Rose

Rocket: She's in trouble. Come on!

Everyone followed me out, and to the hole in the ground. When we got there, No one knew what to think, except for Oobleck apparently…

Oobleck: Of course… yes, of course OF COURSE!

Blake: What's wrong?

Oobleck: How could I be so stupid!?

Yang: Doctor Oobleck, what's wrong?

Oobleck: MountainGlenn!Yes!Anexpansionofvalethatwasinevitablydestroyedbycreaturesofgrimm!Previouslyhometothousandsofpeople!Workingpeople,commutingtothecity, .Grimmattacksincrease!Thepopulation,nowindanger, metrotunnelsand WHAT DO THEY FIND? The south-east quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!

Yang: What are you saying, doc?

Oobleck: We aren't just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!

Weiss: They've been working in caves?

Oobleck: No, no, no. Mountain Glenn was an expansion of Vale. An expansion that would be home to thousands of people. Working people that would have to commute back to the inner city. To reach the city from Mountain Glenn, the citizens devised a subway transport from Mountain Glenn to Vale. It was never finished. Without the many nature barriers Vale has, Mountain Glenn was soon attacked by Grimm. They soon found it so bad, that they were forced to give up the city, letting it be destroyed by Grimm. In a last ditch effort for survival, the citizens went underground, into the tunnels they had built for the subway.

Yang: Like an underground village?

Oobleck: In a manner of speaking, yes. A, safe haven if you will. Inevitably, someone made a mistake. A mistake that caused an explosion, which in turn, opened a cave filled with subterranean grimm. After that, the city officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there, we must find her.

He finally took out his weapon, it just wasn't the weapon we were expecting. His thermos expanded out, forming a sort of bat.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Ruby had fallen onto what felt like another building, but that was impossible. She was underground! She snapped back to reality, when she heard some guards coming.

Guard 1: I think it came from someone over here…

Guard 2: Hey, you! Hold it right there!

They had noticed her easily. They were both in White Fang uniforms. There were only two of them. She tried to draw her Crescent Rose, but remembered that she had thrown it onto the road along with Zwei.

Guard 1: Think we should bring her to the boss?

Guard 2: He might want to know…

Ruby: Get your hands off of me-

One of the guards hit her in the face with the butt of his rifle, and she was knocked unconscious.


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

POV: Omniscient

Ruby woke up, and was looking directly at the ground.

Ruby: Wha-

Guard 1: She's awake!

The guard carrying her set her down, and let her walk. They walked completely through the camp they were in, and eventually stopped in front of a train car.

Guard 1: Hey, boss! We found something that you might want to see!

?: Is it good or bad, Perry, because let me tell you, I have had a day…

Perry (Guard 1): It's, uh… It's a little girl.

Roman leaned out of the train car.

Roman: That would be bad…

Roman jumped out of car, and stepped on his cigar.

Roman: Whatcha' doin here Red?

Ruby: Grr…

Ruby basically teleported, because she sped a couple feet away. She started regularly running away, out of energy to dash. Roman immediately just lifted his cane, except this time he flipped it. Instead of firing off a flare as per usual, he fired a hook, and caught Ruby on the hood.

Roman: Let me make this clear Red, you are not ge-

 _Boom_

Roman: Can you go see what that is?

Perry took two steps, befo-

 _Boom_

Roman: What is GOING ON here?!

 _Boom_

Ruby looked over in the distance, and saw yellow, green, white, and 2 black dots getting closer. She decided to be a distraction. She jumped onto Roman's head, and when he threw her off, she ran again.

Roman: Can somebody KILL HER?

Everyone started shooting at Ruby. She dodged and weaved in order to not get hit. Then, three guard stepped in front of her in a line, and raised their guns, Ruby couldn't stop fast enough.

POV: Rocket

And then time stopped around me. I saw three guards in front of Ruby, and knew I had to stop them. I walked forward, with time moving at 1/10000 the rate that it normally would be. I had simply just stepped out of the time frame. I walked casually over to Ruby and stepped in front her, cutting through bullets as I went. Time resumed. The guards were startled and stopped firing for a second. That was their mistake. After a quick second, they started to raise their guns again, and that was when Yang's missile hit. All three guards were sent flying over our heads.

Yang: Ruby!

The sisters hugged. After they were done, I handed Ruby her scythe.

Ruby: Ok, these guys are doing something big down here. It seems like their building a train, and loading it with all sorts of supplies.

Oobleck: That's crazy. These rails lead to dead end.

The intercomm beeped on.

Intercomm: Everyone load up, we are leaving now.

Yang: Well, they're going somewhere.

Blake: So what are we going to do?

Ruby: We're stopping that train.

The train had other ideas, since it was already accelerating. We almost didn't make it on, but I dragged everyone into a timeframe ½ the speed of normal time. That let us get on easily, as soon as everyone was up, I let them out, and collapsed from exhaustion

Ruby: Rocket, are you ok?

Rocket: I'm fine, just give me a bit to recover. It takes way more energy to take other people out of the timeline than it does to just remove myself.

Ruby tried to call Jaune for reinforcements, but couldn't get a signal. The rest of the team walked forward a bit, and found a removable panel in the middle of the car. When they opened it, they all got a shock.

Weiss: Um, Doctor Oobleck? What's that?

She pointed at the strange item that had been under the panel.

Oobleck: That, my dear girl, appears to be a bomb.


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

POV: Rocket

I had almost fully recovered when Oobleck made that statement. I was still kind of tired, but I had enough energy to continue running. I walked over to them. They were trying to diffuse the bomb, when it started to beep.

Oobleck: Time to go!

We started running to the edge of the car, when Oobleck stopped Blake for a second.

Oobleck: Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!

Blake jumped down in between the cars, and, once everyone made it over, she raised her sword to cut apart the coupling. She was about to swing downwards, when it split apart before she even did anything.

Blake: It decoupled itself!

Yang: I guess they really don't want us on this train.

Rocket: Um... Bad news…

I had found a similar compartment on the car we were on, and it also had a bomb.

Oobleck: No, no, no…

He ran over to the next car, and opened yet another compartment.

Oobleck: They ALL have bombs!

Then the one I had revealed started beeping, and the train decoupled itself. We all jumped over, with me going last, and barely making it on.

Oobleck: We have to keep moving towards the engin-

He was looking backwards, when he noticed what the cars did behind us.

Oobleck: Oh, dear…

The cars were exploding, and breaking through the ceiling. This left a perfect route for a bunch of grimm to follow the train.

Blake: Their leading grimm to the main city!

Ruby: We've got baddies!

There were a bunch of white fang members getting out of the cars in front of us. They began to advance. Yang was the first into battle, as per usual. She quickly dashed forward, punching one of their faces into the train car we were standing on. Then Blake joined in, using her shadow clones to completely misdirect them. Then Weiss attacked. In one move, she launched herself, through the crowd, leaving behind an expanding trail of ice. This froze a few of them to the spot, while it also pushed a few of them off the train. Then Ruby attacked, dashing forward and slicing through a bunch of them. Finally, I joined the fray. When 1 of them shot at me, I sliced the bullet into 10 different pieces, and hit them with the shaft of my scythe, launching them back out, and all of them hit.

Oobleck: You 5 go under, and try to stop the train.

Weiss: What will you do?

Oobleck: I need to teach them a lesson.

Rocket: And we all know how painful those are...

And with that, Oobleck ran at a Paladin that was incoming. Zwei looked at Ruby.

Ruby: Go.

Zwei barked happily, and then followed Oobleck.

Rocket: Is Zwei trained for…

I looked over, and Oobleck had launched Zwei in a ball of fire at the Paladin, completely destroying it.

Rocket: Battle…

Ruby: Come on, team! We have a train to stop.

And with that, we went below deck, to make our way forward from there.

When we made it down into the train, the first one was empty. We opened the door, hoping for a similar result, but instead, we found Neo.

Yang: You guys go up ahead. I got this one.

Yang was almost undefeated in a 1v1 scenario. This would not go well for Neo. When we opened the next door, we ran through, and immediately was faced with a huge man with a chainsaw. Weiss ran slightly ahead of us, and engaged him.

Weiss: Go! I got this.

So now, it was just me, Blake, and Ruby. We entered the next car, and Roman was just standing there.

Blake: I got him. You two go ahead.

Roman started running towards us, and Blake engaged him. Finally, we had reached the train car. There was no one inside.

Rocket: Ok, we have to figure out how to stop the train…

We looked around for a while, before Ruby found something.

Ruby: Are these the brakes?

There was a lever, that had been hidden to the side. It looked like a brake lever.

Rocket: I'll do this, you meet up with the rest of the group, and try to keep the enemies out of here.

Ruby nodded, and went topside. I pulled the lever, sadly, the brakes weren't that great, and the train didn't stop very quickly. I saw the end of the tunnel coming up. I just pulled harder.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

While Rocket was pulling on the brakes, Ruby and the rest of the team met up on top of the train, and also saw the wall coming up.

Ruby: Weiss?

Weiss nodded and immediately pointed her sword into the ground. Suddenly, ice sprung up around them. The ice shield kept growing, and was still growing when the train hit the wall.


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

POV: Omniscient

Jaune was laying in his bed, asleep, when his phone began buzzing.

Jaune: Gah!

He picked up the phone, and saw that it was Ruby who was calling.

Jaune: Hello?

There was just a bunch of static, before the call cut off.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When they woke up, team RWBY was laying on the ground in the town square of Vale. A couple train cars were scattered around, all crushed and crumpled from the impact. Ruby looked up. Pedestrians were walking up to the group, curious on why they had been blasted through a wall, and how they survived. Sirens were blaring, but that's what tends to happen when you suddenly crash through a wall. They heard one last beep behind them, before one last train car blew up, opening a hole for the grimm. Team RWBY went into the center of the square, because that was a raised platform. They were completely surrounded. Then, team RWBY went on the attack. Weiss started by summoning ice that impaled all the grimm around her. Weiss moved out of the way, while Yang jumped up, and fired a single shot into the middle, shooting shards everywhere. While they were doing that, Ruby was destroying all the grimm near her, and was almost a blur as she moved from one opponent to the next. Blake, meanwhile, was calmly using her pistol to take out grimm. Slowly, they were pushed back into the middle, with no ground made whatsoever. Suddenly, they heard an explosion in the distance.

?: NORA SMASH!

Nora suddenly came down and destroyed a Deathstalker with one hit. Jaune, Pyrrah, and Ren then jumped down from a bullplane that flew overhead.

Pyrrha: Let's go!

Pyrrha and Ren quickly ran into battle, leaving Jaune in their dust.

Jaune: *Sigh* Ok, who's first?

Suddenly, there was a giant thud behind him. He turned around and saw a giant Alpha Ursa.

Jaune: O- Ok… You're first…

Jaune was slowly walking backwards. Then, he heard Pyrrah's voice in his head. _Never stop moving forward._ He stopped walking backwards. The ursa got ready to attack. Pyrrah noticed Jaune, and almost helped him, but instead, decided to watch. The ursa attacked first, with a horizontal swipe. He blocked it with his shield, and the attack left the ursa open in the side. Jaune quickly took that opportunity to unload 4 slashes into the ursa's side. Jaune's arm was too tired to swing again, so he took a step back. The ursa didn't even look effected. Jaune prepared for the ursa to attack, but it didn't. Instead, it just fell backwards, dead.

Finally, more reinforcements arrived. The Atlas military moved with team CFVY and held off the grimm. After the grimm were bottled up, everyone was talking in the middle of the square.

Ruby: Are all of us still ok?

Yang: Just a bit tired.

Blake: Wait, where's Rocket?

Ruby: He was… in the engine car…

There was a bit of silence. They had completely forgotten about him.

Weiss: Why was he down there?

Ruby: He was trying to use the brakes to stop the train.

Blake: So, he saved us.

Yang: What?

Weiss: No matter how mystical it is, that shield was just ice. It wasn't going to completely protect us after hitting a wall at the original speed of the train, but it did.

Blake: By slowing the train down, he made the crash survivable for us. But the question is, was it survivable for him?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

I woke up in a dark place. Slowly, my mind came back to me and I remembered what had happened. I hadn't been able to stop the train. Yes, I had slowed it down, minimizing damage, but the train had still hit the wall. The last thing I remember is a bright light, and then nothing. Miraculously, I wasn't bleeding. I checked my scroll, to find that my aura had fully recharged while I had been "sleeping". My eyes felt like they were on fire, though. Noticed a small panel loose on what used to be the roof.

POV: Omniscient

There was a loud crash, and they looked as a panel was thrown off a car nearby. Rocket crawled out of the gap. He was covered in ash, and his clothes were torn.

POV: Rocket

I found myself in the middle of a square with the entirety of team RWBY sitting in the middle. For some reason they all rushed over to me as soon as I got myself out of the train.

Ruby: Are you ok?

Yang: How did you survive?

Weiss: Did you just wake up?

Rocket: Too many questions! I personally have no idea how I survived, I'm sore all over, mainly centered around my eyes, and yes I did just regain consciousness. It was weird though. While I was unconscious, my aura fully regenerated.

Blake: Well, at least we're all safe. So, what do we do now?

Weiss: I would say we should train for the tournament, but I think we have that covered at this point.

Rocket: Who's ready for bed?

Yang: I could sleep forever.

Ruby: Same.

And with that, we left for our dorm, ready for our next adventure.


End file.
